Better Left Unsaid
by I.SamanthaM
Summary: Blaine proposes to Kurt after Emma and Will's wedding. He wasn't expecting the reaction to his rash decision. Anti-Blaine and Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This isn't my story but I agreed to post it on my account for a friend. It's anti-Blaine and anti-Klaine. Set after Wonder-Ful. If you could send her back some feedback that would be greatly appreciated. I beta-ed a few things but other than that it's all marsetta. **

Blaine turned to Kurt holding the small box behind his back.

"Kurt can I asked you something?" Blaine asked anxiously.

Kurt looks at Blaine with curiosity, "Yes?" he asked  
Blaine knelt in front of Kurt and brings the small box out from behind his back.

"Kurt will you marry me, when it's legal?" Blaine asked opening the box to expose the diamond ring within. Two things happened at once, first Kurt went pale, like dead pale, and second, the entire glee club quieted to hear his answer.

After a few tense minutes of complete silence, Kurt took a step forward and slapped Blane as hard as he could, saying, "Screw you Blaine Anderson" before he ran out of the room crying and slamming the door. Blaine Anderson effectively killed the mood for everyone in the room.

After another few moments of tense silence, this one for a different reason, Sam Evans walks up to Blaine. "I told you it would be a bad idea to propose to Kurt," he said before everyone, including him, filled out of the room.

After everyone was gone Blaine asked out loud, "I screwed up big time didn't I?" as he rubbed his red cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again, not mine. My friend came up with a second chapter so here we go. It's NOT a blaine bashing story and I'm sorry for mistakingly adding anti-blaine as a warning.**

**[the following is a real authors note from the real author of the story]**

**__****Hi! I'm Mars and I would like to say that I have never written a bash story and I never will. I detest bashing. Even if I hate a character I will NOT bash them. This story is not a Blaine bashing story and I would like for you not to give Sam any bad reviews for it. If you find the need to tell me how bad my story is then please PM me my name is marsetta feel free to PM me flames or anything. My whole slapping Blaine thing was just waking Blaine up to real life and showing him that things don't always go right. This story might be anti-Klaine but it is not anti-Blaine.  
Mars**

Kurt froze. Blaine just asked him a question he didn't think he'd ever dread.

Blaine just knelt down and asked Kurt to marry him. Just as Kurt was getting off this emotional rollercoaster, Blaine had to get him back on. Blaine's proposal sent him into a downward slope, spiraling out of control. It took Kurt a minute to decide that, even though he still loves Blaine, he can't stand the drama that comes with having a long-distance boyfriend, especially one who can't control his urges.

Kurt stepped closer to Blaine and with carefully hidden anger and sadness, slapped him as hard as he could. "Screw you Blaine Anderson" Kurt said before turning around and running out of the room.

Blaine was lucky that Kurt still loved him or he would have been on the receiving end of a punch.

'What will Adam think?' was the only thing running through Kurt's head as he ran through the deserted hall of his old high school. When Kurt got to his car he pulled out his phone and dialed his boyfriend's number.

"Hello," the voice of his boyfriend answered.

"Adam," Kurt said.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked his voice filled with concern.

"Blaine just asked me to marry him," Kurt said tears had already started to fall.

"What did you say?" Adam asked a hint of fear and a lot of sadness was present in his voice.

"I said 'Screw you Blaine Anderson,'" Kurt said with a small smile.

"When are you getting back?" Adam asked.

"I leave tomorrow," Kurt replied, his bad mood all but gone.

"I can't wait to see you. I love you, luv. Bye." Adam said.

Kurt said goodbye before he closed his phone. 'I may still love Blaine but I will get over it in time,' Kurt thought to himself. 'Most definitely'


End file.
